


Superior Vintage, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Have we reached our potential, Toby?





	Superior Vintage, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Superior Vintage**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** Toby/CJ  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/CJ  
**Category(s):**   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** Have we reached our potential, Toby?  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Author's Note:** You can see it as following on from ‘Who’s Fooling Whom?’ - If you want to. 

Merci, Oro.

Once again they are standing in her apartment. Once again she is looking out on to the quiet street below. Once again they have no words.

*

 Until he finds them on his tongue unbidden.

"The best wines," he says, "are kept hidden for years. They lay still in darkness, dormant, releasing their richness slowly. Opened too soon, they are sour, or too strong, tannic. Left too late and they fade to a shadow of their former glory."

He trails his index finger down her bare arm, smoothing the fine hairs, and feels her shiver.

"I want to taste you, CJ." His tongue follows the path of his finger as his other arm snakes around her waist, up under her blouse and hovers beneath her breast. "I want to drink you like a fine wine at its peak. I want you to open for me and release what’s inside, flow over my tongue and inside me. Warm me with your essence, wash through my blood stream until I drown in you."

"Have we reached our potential, Toby?" The words emerging through gasping breaths, the impossible heat of his fingers searing her skin, branding her as his forever.

"From that first sip," his breath coming faster now too, "I’d say the signs are promising, exciting, exhilarating. I need to drink deeper."

She is naked now.

And he.

His hands over her skin, smooth as glass. 

She strips him bare. Sees through his sediment to his jewel-rich inside.

The End


End file.
